DisneyGlee :D
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Assignment in Glee is to sing Disney. And Mr. Shu picks the partners, fun, angst, and fluff ensues. Please read and review. UPDATED! KLAINE! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Should I be updating my other Fanfictions? Yes. Should my muse be forcing me to write this? No. But he is, so here is this story, hope you enjoy it! Do I own Glee? Nope. Do I own Disney? Of course not… Please review! _

Mr. Shu walked in the glee room like a man on a mission and they all knew something bad was about to happen.

"Disney!" he exclaimed, writing on the dry erase board. Blaine squeaked and grabbed Kurt's hand who grinned widely, knowing his boyfriend's love of the movies. That was when he noticed Rachel do the same to Finn, beaming at the chance to sing a beautiful love ballad with her boyfriend. There were a couple of moans, one from Puck, Kurt was sure, but everyone else hummed pleasantly.

"Mr. Shuester, I would just like to say that I whole hearted agree that Disney is a lovely choice, it will show off Finn and my talent, and the others will make fantastic backup singers."

"Bitch please," Blaine and Santana said at the same time, meeting eyes before smirking.

"Actually Rachel, you will not be choosing your own partner," Mr. Shu explained.

"What?" Kurt cried, his hand tightening around Blaine.

"Hat of fate then?" Tina asked, bored.

"Not this time, this time, I paired you up myself, based on who hasn't worked together before and whose voices I think would sound best together." The teacher shook his head as there was an instant protest. "I'm not discussing this, I've already picked partners, now the song you want to sing is entirely up to you, it can be a duet or a mash up and it can have a meaning or it can just be for fun."

"Ugh!" Rachel moaned, "Like we are going to have fun with partners that we don't really want to work with, or even like." And as if to make a point she shot a glance at Quinn who glared back.

"That's not fair, Mr. Shu, we already know who we work well together with, why do you always insist on trying to shake things up, you know it always ends badly," Kurt rolled his eyes, Blaine smiled softly as Mr. Shu sighed.

"Kurt, if you always work with the same person, I won't deny that you and Blaine sing beautiful duets, but you won't push yourself, and you won't challenge yourself." He raised his eyebrows, reminding Kurt of when he claimed that Mr. Shu's methods didn't challenge him. Kurt huffed,

"I hate it when my words come back to bite me."

"So go ahead and get it over with, since you insist on stifling my talent," Rachel sighed. Mr. Shu sighed before clapping his hands together and grabbing a sheet of paper and looking up,

"Ok, first couple, Finn and Mercedes." Finn fist pumped the air,

"YES! Black girl mutant lungs," he grinned at Mercedes who smiled widely, nodding satisfied with her partner. Rachel frowned slightly then shrugged, though she pouted with her arms crossed tightly in front of her.

"Next, Mike and Artie,"

"Wait, what?" Mike cried, "I can't sing, and Artie can't dance, how is this gonna- oh," he realized that was the point, they were what the other wasn't.

"That should be interesting," Santana chuckled, only to receive a swat from Brittany whose face wiped the grin right off Santana's face.

"Now, Kurt and Puck," Mr. Shu called next and Kurt turned back to look at Puck who was grinning,

"We got this, my man." Kurt grinned and nodded, a pleased grin on his face, his and Puck's voices would flow well together. Blaine smiled, until Mr. Shu said his name,

"Blaine, and Santana,"

"Hellz yea!" Santana cheered and Kurt whipped around,

"Let me get one thing straight, you touch my boyfriend below his waist and all the people in Lima Heights Adjacent won't be able to hide you from me." Santana paused for a moment, her eyes flickering to Blaine whose eyes were slightly wider, she knew Kurt wasn't kidding, so she nodded. Mr. Shu had to smile at that, the fire in Kurt that had been dimmed by Karofsky was back full force now that he had Blaine.

"Tina and Lauren," he continued, the girls reached out their hands and wiggled their fingers against each other, smiling. "Rachel and Sam," Rachel paused, looking at Sam who flinched but smiled, knowing Rachel was brilliant and also a headache. "And last but not least, Brittany and Quinn," no one missed the quiet moan that Quinn released. And no one missed the wounded look on Brittany's face, nor the glare from Santana as she linked her pinky with Brittany's, making the girl smile softly. Kurt chuckled as Mr. Shu dismissed them and he rush over, grabbing Puck's arm,

"I have the PERFECT songs for us!" Puck smiled,

"Let's hear it," he threw his hands out.

"Junkyard Society Rag for you, and Perfect's not easy for me," Kurt gushed. "I have an act to go with it, but I don't want to talk about it here, what do you think?" Puck stared at the boy in front of him, the light in his eyes bright and shining.

"You came up with that in less than 2 minutes." He stated, "You're awesome!" Kurt grinned and nodded,

"Yeah, I am." They both laughed and Blaine smirked,

"Am I going to have to threaten Puck to not touch you below the waist?" he teased, but then Lauren walked up and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Nah, I've got my man on a short leash," she claimed, smirking. Blaine made the motion and sound of a whip and Puck just smiled,

"Yeah, but dude, being whipped has never been so awesome." Lauren kissed him lightly before smacking Puck's ass, and they all laughed.

"One week from now guys, Mike and Artie, I want you guys to go first." Mike and Artie nodded, heading off to discuss what their plans were.

"Well let's get started," Puck said, leading them out of the glee room. This was going to be a fun experiment, though the results were yet to be found.

_So… review. Please and yes, I will continue this. Mike and Artie are next!_


	2. Mike and Artie

_**All right so, this is the Artie and Mike chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please review, it's not that long and it would really help me write better. I still don't own Disney or Glee, maybe tomorrow.**_

It was a bit awkward, the ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend of Tina, working together. But Artie had never had any true feelings of animosity for Mike, it wasn't as if she'd cheated on him with Mike, but that didn't make it any less weird.

"So…" Mike began, shaking his head anxiously. "I can't sing,"

"I can't dance." Artie replied, despite the harshness of the joke, they both smirked.

"All right so, where do we start?" Mike asked, sitting down next to Artie,

"Well do think you could maybe rap?" Artie asked, Mike paused for a moment and Artie saw and was surprised at how insecure than Asian looked at the prospect of being made fun of or failing.

"I can give it a shot," Mike agreed. Artie smiled and the tension faded, "So you know I was thinking, though this isn't a rap, what about 'A dream is a wish your heart makes' from Cinderella." Artie stared for moment before his face broke into a grin,

"That is actually awesome! And I actually think there is version of that that is kind of poppy, I'll check." Mike nodded; glad he was able to contribute more than just fancy dance moves. He would never wish away his dance talent, but when he would sit in the back of the choir room and listen to the others sing their hearts out, in their beautiful voices, he couldn't help but feel jealous. That is until he looked down at Artie, who would never even be granted the luxury of walking, let alone dancing. Sometimes perspective kicks you in the mouth.

"Here it is," Artie's voice pulled Mike out of his thoughts, "It's done by Disney channel stars. We'll have to change it up a lot, but I think we could really make something out of this." Artie looked up at Mike and grinned, "So is being able to sing a wish your heart makes?" Mike looked hesitant, who was he to complain when Artie clearly had the bigger problem.

"Yeah, kinda, I see you guys up there in front of me, singing, and I know, I could never sing like that. Not that I'm saying I'm not lucky and that I don't love dancing, it's just… you know." Artie nodded,

"It's not so easy being in this wheelchair, and I would give ANYTHING to be able to dance like you, but I hear you." There was another moment of awkwardness, where both boys shifted unsure of what to do. Mike made the first move and reached over and pressed play on the youtube video.

_A dream is a wish_

Everyone was surprised when Mike sung the first part of the song, even if it was soft and breathy. Then the music kicked in a poppy beat that none of them remember from the sweet Disney movie they had watched so many times.

**A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
>when your fast asleep,<br>In Dreams you will lose your heartaches,  
>Whatever you wish for you keep..<br>**

Artie's voice crooned smoothly and he wheeled backward to the piano, and Mike, in the middle of a dance move, raised Artie up and sat him on the piano. The beat picked up and Mike grinned and spun around and shook his shoulders.

**Have Faith in your dreams and someday,  
>Your Rainbow will come smiling through..<strong>

Mike moved and laid down on the floor and used his shins to move Artie's feet like he were dancing. Artie matched his legs with his arms, moving them in perfect sync.

**No matter how your heart is grievin,  
><strong>_**If you keep on believin..**_

Mike joined in on one line before leaping up from the floor**  
><strong>  
><strong>The dream that you wish will come true.<strong>

_**Hey Yea Yea  
>Yea Yea!<strong>_

_**Hey Yea Yea Yea  
>Yea!<br>Hey Yea Yea Yea! Hey Yeah!  
><strong>_

Both boys smiled at each other and continued to dance, this time tho, Mike was in Artie's chair, wheeling in circles while Artie stayed on the piano and moved his upper body.

**A dream is a wish your heart makes..  
><strong>Mike ran over to the microphone and looked nervously at it before singing his next line.

_When you're feeling small...  
><em>

Artie gave him a thumbs up and used his arms to move his legs so they sat on the piano as well. He wrapped his arms around his knees as he sang,

**Alone in the night you whisper..**  
><strong>Thinking no one can hear you at all<strong>  
>(<em>Hear you at all..)<em>

Mike ran up and pushed Artie's legs so that he spun around, both of them beaming as they moved their heads from side to side, in exact time with the other.

**You wake with the morning sunlight..  
>To find fortune that is smiling on you..<br>**_(Smiling on you)_

Mike once again helped Artie into his chair but flipped the chair halfway back, spinning it around at the same time. Artie grinned even as he sung,

**Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow for all you know tomorrow**

Mike then flipped over Artie's chair once it was once again up right and then stepped out of the way so Artie could be seen.

_The dream that you wish will come true.._

They weaved around each other, Artie moving just as much as Mike.

**Hey yea yea yea Hey yea  
><strong>(_A dream is a wish_)

**Hey yea yea yea Hey yea**

They had what the other lacked, one couldn't sing but could dance, the other couldn't dance but could sing,  
><em>When you can dream then you can start<em>  
>(<strong>Then you can start!)<strong>  
><em>A dream is a wish you make with your heart<br>_(**Make with your heart)**

_When you can dream then you can start_  
><strong>(A dream is a wish, Yeah!)<strong>  
><em><strong>A dream is a wish you..<br>Make with your heart**_

The rest of the club was on their feet cheering before they even finished the last note. Tina ran up and wrapped her arms around Mike and then hugged Artie too, and it wasn't even a little bit awkward. This wasn't about relationships or lack thereof, it was about two people, who had different talents, that had learned to make them work together. And when everyone thought about it, that's what glee club in general was about.

_**Ok so… Blaine and Santana are next. I am writing the Kurt and Puck one, though they are slightly harder than Blaine and Santana, it don't know when I'll update, I am still writing other stories so… bear with me. Thank you for reading **_


	3. Blaine and Santana

**Blaine singing**

_Santana singing_

**Blaine and everyone else singing**

_**AN: Got it? This is by far my favorite chapter other than the last one… I still don't own anyone in this story, except I suppose Mr. Anderson. Oh and the songs still aren't mine either… *sad face***_

Blaine really didn't have a problem working with Santana Lopez, in fact, he loved her voice, and they got alone really well. Blaine could tell she was a little closed off, like she was hiding something from everyone. But that didn't surprise Blaine, as much as the girl slept around, and let herself be treated like such an object, he knew she had issues. But he also knew, she would do anything for her friends, as she had shown that day in the hall when Karofsky was bothering him and Kurt. She like to pretend like she was tough, but she was really just a kid.

"Ok sexy hobbit, let's get this done," she said as they entered Blaine's house.

"Blaine?" His father's voice came from the kitchen and Blaine couldn't hold back a flinch. Santana gave him a look of confusion, but he wasn't ready to tell Santana his issues with his father, he was screwed up too. His father walked in with a look of distaste on his face, and his eyes fell instantly on Santana, and the dislike vanished and was replaced with surprise and maybe just a little bit of relief. Blaine wanted to punch his father then and there, the expression he'd had before was one he always held for Kurt, but with Santana… "Who is your beautiful friend, Blaine?" Oh sure, act like the two faced shit you are.

"This is my duet partner for glee this week, Santana," Blaine introduced her with no animosity in his voice, for it wasn't Santana he was unhappy with. Mr. Anderson held his hand out to Santana, a courtesy he had not extended to Kurt, smiling warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Santana," Mr. Anderson crooned and Blaine prayed Santana wouldn't see through his fakeness.

"You too, Mr. A," Blaine bit back a laugh as Santana shook his hand roughly, with not an ounce of the poise, or grace Kurt would have done that with. Mr. Anderson looked at Santana surprised but still smiled,

"If you and Blaine need anything just let me know. And you can shut your door Blaine, I can imagine this lovely lady has quite a voice." Blaine now wanted to gag, apparently Santana realized the situation,

"Thanks, but actually, Kurt Hummel, another guy in our glee club has the best voice in there, though, don't you dare tell him I said that," Santana glared sharply at Blaine who grinned.

"He already knows," Santana chuckled along with Blaine, though Mr. Anderson's look of bitterness had returned.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't know," Mr. Anderson replied, bitingly. Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed Santana's wrist,

"Come on, Tana," Blaine was one of three people that were allowed to call her Tana without getting their face ripped off, Kurt and Brittany were the others.

Once up in his room, Santana sat, practically perched on his bed,

"So is your father always that much of a two-faced jerk?" Blaine busted out laughing, flopping onto the bed,

"Ah, consider yourself lucky, you got to see his good face, Kurt gets his other side. I'm glad my dad doesn't have the power to make him break up with me." Blaine looked down at his hands sadly, and Santana scoffed,

"Porcelain is not dumb, he knows some people don't approve, he's not going to judge you for that." Blaine smiled, "I don't either by the way, I know you're cool." Blaine's mouth dropped exaggeratedly open and he clutched his hand to his chest,

"Was that a compliment?" Blaine looked around the room, playfully, "Am I being PUNKED?"

"Shut up, hobbit," Santana gently pushed him, he just laughed.

"I knew there was a sweet girl in there somewhere…" he paused, "you know way down deep." Santana mocked sneered,

"Don't fool yourself, kid, I'm a bitch." Blaine laughed softly,

"Whatever you say, I see how you look at me and Kurt all dreamy, you think we're adorable."

"No I don't," Santana said and suddenly she grew tense, Blaine noticed and looked at confused.

"I was only teasing you, Santana, it was a joke." She frowned deeply,

"Let's just pick these stupid songs, ok?" But Blaine wasn't deterred so easily,

"Santana, what's wrong, you know nothing you say will leave this room. Do you not like me and Kurt together, you won't hurt m-"

"No, that's not it, Kurt was one of the first people to bother to get to know the real me and not just see a slut."

"You aren't a slut, do I think you don't respect yourself all that much, yes, but you aren't a bad person," Blaine stated, hesitantly reaching for Santana's hand, and although she stiffened even further, she did not pull away. "You'll feel better if you tell me what's up. And I'm not going to judge you, I mean for God's sake it took me months to realize I was in love with my best friend." Santana snapped her head to Blaine, studying him carefully, before opening her months slowly,

"It took me years." She said it so softly that for a moment Blaine thought he had misheard but then as she jerked her hand out of his as he realized what she was telling him.

"Does Brit know?" Santana didn't move for a moment until she realized that Blaine didn't seem surprised or like he thought she was lying. So she nodded slowly,

"And she doesn't…" this seemed to surprise Blaine more than the fact that Santana had just come out of the closet, or at least, stuck her foot out.

"No, she does, I'm just not… What are people going to think? I see what you and Kurt go through every day." She admitted, looking more vulnerable than Blaine had ever seen the seemingly tough girl.

"It's not enough to stop us, I love him, and I don't care what other people think. And I know you love her too, and nothing else should matter," Blaine said.

"It sound so simple when you say it that way, but when I see the looks you get, even the people who don't say anything, or actually it's ESPECIALLY the people who don't say anything that look at you guys like they… hate you." Santana said, looking nervously at her finger nails,

"And? It's scary, sure, but… then I take Kurt's hands and love trumps hate." Santana smiled softly at Blaine's words,

"That's how I feel when we're alone."

"You don't have to come out to everyone you know, just telling a few people will make you feel better, and you'll have me and Kurt, always." Despite the fact that Blaine wasn't surprised by the announcement of Santana's sexuality and her love of Brittany, he was shocked when Santana threw her arms around his neck. It took him a moment but then Blaine returned the hug, smiling into the girl's hair.

"Oh shit, Anderson," Santana pulled away, wiping tears, "You've made me gay." They both laughed, and Blaine pulled her back into a hug, which she returned, both of them smiing. "You're going to make me come out to glee club, aren't you?" She asked as she pulled away from him,

"God, no! I would never MAKE you come out at all, that is your decision entirely. I'm just telling you I will be right there with you if you do want to. They aren't going to think less of you, they know what you and Brittany do, they'll support you as much as they have Kurt and me." Santana looked nervous pausing for a moment before looking at Blaine,

"Let's do it, through the songs we sing. Wait, Disney doesn't have a song for a lesbian coming out of the closet does it." She laughed, a real laugh and Blaine wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

"You'd be surprised, Disney doesn't discriminate," Blaine reported, grinning at Santana's confused expression. Let's see what we have here," he scrolled through his playlist for a couple minutes before cheering. "GOT IT!" Santana looked over his shoulder, not seeing which songs he meant in the dozens of Disney songs the boy possessed.

"You have a problem you know that, no person, gay or straight should love Disney this much." Santana joked.

"Don't hate, they'll brilliant and you know it." Blaine replied, clicking on the song Santana would sing,

"Oh, you are good." She claimed, Blaine smirked up at her,

"That's what he said."

"Ooh, hot," Santana purred. Blaine laughed, hoping this part of Santana would never change.

"I'm singing this," Blaine said, pointing on the song he would singing.

"Wow, Disney knows its shit."

"oh and we need to call Kurt, he'll be key." Santana nodded and Blaine grabbed his phone, putting it on speaker phone just before Kurt answered,

"Is Santana molesting you?" Blaine chuckled as Santana ran her hand up his thigh,

"Only a little bit, but we wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure," Kurt answered, waiting, Blaine nodded at Santana who inhaled deeply,

"We need help with the songs we're going to be singing, I want to use to…come out to the people in glee." Kurt didn't say anything immediately but then he sighed heavily,

"It's about freaking time, girl, I've been waiting for MONTHS for you to come talk to me." Santana let out a relieved laugh, "What do you need, boo?"

A week later Blaine grabbed Santana's hand as she looked like she was about vomit,

"You've got this, they are your friends, no matter what." Santana looked up at her friends who looked at her expectantly,

"Ok," she inhaled deeply and opened her mouth. The song was quicker and more poppy than the original

_Look at this stuff  
>Isn't it neat?<br>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

She motioned to her body, twisting her hips._  
><em>

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
>The girl who has everything?<br>Look at this trove  
>Treasures untold<em>

She grabbed her breast, and sticking out her butt, winking playfully as everyone laughed and the guys wolf whistled.

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
>Looking around here you think<br>Sure, she's got everything. _

She wrapped her arms around Puck's neck who smirked, shaking his head, suddenly Blaine grabbed her, pulling her out of the chair and holding her shoulders and positioned her in front of Brittany. It came out just like Ariel's version

**There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say **

Brittany was twisting her hair mindlessly, before turning sharply to stare at Santana who stared back, her eyes trying to ask permission.

**But there's something about her  
>And you don't know why<br>But you're dying to try  
>You wanna kiss the girl <strong>

Santana move like she was going to kiss Brittany but turned away last minute, shaking her head.

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty__  
><em>_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

She drug her finger over Sam's cheek before sitting in Artie's lap in his chair. Everyone was looking at her silently, as it seemed they were slowly being to understand what was going on.

_You want thingamabobs?__  
><em>_I've got twenty!__  
><em>_But who cares?_

She jumped out of Artie's lap to look over at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was now in Kurt's lap, but everyone could see it was meant to be sweet and loving as opposed to the sexiness Santana's motions had relayed. Blaine smiled at Kurt who grinned back, kissing his nose lightly,

___No big deal__  
><em>_I want more__  
><em>

Blaine got out of Kurt's lap rather unwillingly, but then pointed to Brittany, who was beaming. He bumped Santana's hips nudging them and nodded to the blonde.

**Yes, you want her****  
><strong>**Look at her, you know you do****  
><strong>**It's possible she wants you, too**

Blaine put his arm around Brittany's shoulder, grinning at her,

******There is one way to ask her****  
><strong>**It don't take a word****  
><strong>**Not a single word****  
><strong>**Go on and kiss the girl**

Santana wrapped her arms around herself, looking, and not just acting, terrified. Blaine went back over to Kurt and pulled him to his feet, and they started to dance, slowly, their arms wrapped around each other.

_I wanna be where the people are__  
><em>_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'__  
><em>_Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?__  
><em>_Oh - feet!_

Santana pretended to flinch longingly as Blaine and Kurt exchanged another soft kiss, though this one lingered for a couple seconds.

___Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far__  
><em>_Legs are required for jumping, dancing__  
><em>_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?_

_Street_

Kurt then picked Blaine up, Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and they began to spin around laughing softly. Santana gently and hesitantly ran her hand through Brittany's hair, Brittany giggled happily, for even the dumb blonde knew that Santana was telling them that she loved her.

___Up where they walk, up where they run__  
><em>_Up where they stay all day in the sun__  
><em>_Wanderin' free - wish I could be__  
><em>_Part of that world_

Blaine jumped down from Kurt's waist and motioned for them all to join him, which of course everyone did._  
><em>

**Sing with me now****  
><strong>_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_**  
><strong>**My, oh, my****  
><strong>**Look at the chic too shy****  
><strong>**She ain't gonna kiss the girl****  
><strong>_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**____**  
><strong>_**Ain't that sad****  
><strong>**Ain't it shame, too bad****  
><strong>**You gonna miss the girl**

Brittany began to play along and pouted sadly when Santana still did nothing.

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?__  
><em>_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat next to Kurt, laying his head in lap and Kurt smiled and began to loving drag his fingers through Blaine's lose curls. Blaine began to playfully move his foot like a dog and everyone laughed, even Santana smiled.

___Bet'cha on land they understand__  
><em>_That they don't reprimand their daughters__  
><em>_Bright, young women sick of swimmin'__  
><em>_Ready to stand_

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled up next to her, bumping her hip in an affectionate way. Brittany was practically bouncing with excitement. Blaine pushed them closer together, smiling at Santana.

**Now's your moment****  
><strong>**Floating in a blue lagoon****  
><strong>**Girl, you better do it soon****  
><strong>**No time will be better****  
><strong>**She don't say a word****  
><strong>**And she won't say a word****  
><strong>**Until you kiss the girl**

Santana linked her and Brittany fingers together, mouthing, 'is this ok' Brittany nodded happily

_I'm ready to know what the people know__  
><em>_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers__  
><em>_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?__  
><em>_Burn?_

Kurt pulled Blaine rather roughly into his arms, taking one of his legs and putting it on Blaine's hip, his calf touching Blaine's butt. And really, there was a fire. Blaine pulled away once more, and looked at Santana.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la****  
><strong>**Don't be scared****  
><strong>**You got the mood prepared****  
><strong>**Go on and kiss the girl****  
><strong>**Sha-la-la-la-la-la****  
><strong>**Don't stop now****  
><strong>**Don't try to hide it how****  
><strong>**You wanna kiss the girl****  
><strong>**Sha-la-la-la-la-la****  
><strong>**Float along****  
><strong>**Listen to the song****  
><strong>**The song say kiss the girl****  
><strong>**Sha-la-la-la-la-la****  
><strong>**Music play****  
><strong>**Do what the music say****  
><strong>**You wanna kiss the girl**_****_

_When's it my turn? (_**You've got to kiss the girl)**_  
><em>_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?(_**Why don't you kiss the girl**_)__  
><em>_Out of the sea__  
><em>_Wish I could be__  
><em>_Part of that world_

_Out of the sea _

_Wish I could be (_**You could be)**

_**Part of that world**_

_**Out of the sea **__I (_**you)**

_**Could be**_

_**Part of that world**_**  
><strong>

As their crescendo ended, both Blaine and Santana crashed their lips onto their partners and instantly everyone was on their feet, cheering and screaming and laughing. Santana pulled away looking around, soon she was being enveloped in hugs, which she returned, tears rolling down her cheeks, these happy. Blaine and Kurt giggled, their arms wrapped around each other's waist, their heads laid together. It took moments like this, where they see someone who has been too scared to come out, too scared to be themselves and love who they want, for them to truly remember how lucky they were.

"You are amazing," Kurt whispered, the two boys in their own bubble.

"I'm better with you," Blaine claimed and Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine once again chaste but passionate. "I love you,"

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry," Santana whispered, "It shouldn't have taken me so long. Brittany shrugged, her head laying on Santana's shoulder,

"Better late than never." Santana smiled and looked for Blaine to thank him, but Blaine had no interest in her, as he was too wrapped up in his boyfriend.

_**Love it? Hate it? Either way please review. Mercedes and Finn are next! And there will be Klaine duet in the final chapter, just so you know. *heart* Please review. Much love to all my beautiful readers**_


	4. Finn and Mercedes

_Ok I'm sorry this turned out to be FAR more Klaine centered than I ever meant for it be. But I'm a Klaine writer, that's what I normally write, so it's a hard habit to break. But the next chapter (Lauren and Tina) will not include the boys other than guest appears in the choir room. Though the Klaine in it does lead up to the final chapter so…. See I can justify anything haha. I still don't own anyone in this story nor the songs… Please review!_

_Oh the versions of the songs is :Michael Boltons of Go the Distance and original for A star is born_

As soon as Mercedes had knocked on the door, it jerked open as if someone was waiting for her. Kurt's eyes were wide with desperation and possibly panic, though he quickly covered it up, not letting the emotion linger.

"Oh hey, boo, I thought you were Blaine," Kurt admitted stepping back to let her in, but Mercedes didn't miss that he looked past her, to see if Blaine was behind her.

"He coming today too?" She asked, returning the hug that was delivered once the front door was closed.

"I hope so," Kurt murmured into her shoulder and suddenly Mercedes felt Kurt hold her tighter and tensing, the way he did when he was trying to hold back tears. "So Finn's upstairs," he reported, pulling away, looking as put together as ever, to anyone else. To Mercedes, he looked worried and upset; had something happen? Had Blaine done something?

"Are you and Blaine ok?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't put up his icy exterior to her.

"Yeah, we're fine, I just haven't seen him in a while," he said. Mercedes raised one eyebrow,

"You saw him in glee today." Kurt smirked,

"Like I said, 'a while'" the two giggled and Mercedes let it drop.

"If he's still not here when Finn and I are done, you and I will have a girl talk, kay?" she suggested, Kurt smiled,

"Of course." Mercedes headed up the stairs before looking back to see Kurt lay his head on the door frame, appearing exhausted; just what was going on?

"Hey Mercedes," Finn grinned widely, opening his door just before she had the chance to knock on it.

"Hey, have you thought about songs you wanted us to sing for this?" She asked, not letting on that she was anxious about her friend.

"Well Hercules has always been my favorite Disney movie, and since you have such an awesome singing voice… and the muses have such awesome voices…" He trailed off and Mercedes grinned, however her face fell when Finn held the door open to his room.

"Oh my God, there is no way in hell I am going into that room," Mercedes said in horror.

"What? I cleaned it up before you got here," he claimed which caused Mercedes to step back even further.

"THAT is clean! Finn I can see moldy pizza in there, and I didn't even walk all the way in," she cried. Just then Finn would have sworn he heard Kurt laughing, but he shrugged it off,

"Fine then, how about we just do this in the living room." Maybe his feelings would have been hurt at Mercedes disgust, had he not had to deal with it every day from Kurt.

"That'd be great," Mercedes smirked, letting Finn lead the way, though she was at this house almost as often as Blaine was. Kurt was sitting in the chair next to the door, his foot tapping nervously, his cell clutched tightly in his hand.

"I told you she wouldn't go in your room, Finn, it's disgusting in there," Kurt smirked smugly.

"Whatever, just because I'm normal," Finn teased, but Kurt wasn't effected.

"If that's normal, thank Gaga I'm different," Kurt's smile fell at his own words and he looked down at his phone once again.

"We're practicing down here, so if you want to leave…" Finn gave the opportunity, but Kurt shook his head.

"No, I'm fine," he said, his foot tapping furiously. Finn and Mercedes met eyes but said nothing about his odd behavior. Finn pulled out his laptop,

"Ok, so here's what I had in mind." He pointed to the songs on his computer and Mercedes grinned,

"Those are great! That was one of my favorite songs when I was little," she claimed. Finn grinned, glad he could contribute,

"Mine too." He agreed, glancing up at his brother who was staring intently at his phone's screen as though willing it to vibrate. Just then there was a light knock on the door, and Kurt leaped to his feet, jerking the door open. Blaine stood on the other side and they crashed their bodies into each other as if they hadn't seen each other months. "I love you, you know that right?" Kurt whispered, Blaine nodded, burying his face in Kurt's neck. Finn and Mercedes quickly met eyes and both shrugged, watching the couple closely until Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and pulled him upstairs.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Mercedes asked, feeling like Kurt should have told her something.

"No clue, ever since Blaine was paired with Santana, Blaine has seemed, sad or something. I know it's not about Kurt, Kurt seems to be the only thing that can make him smile lately." Mercedes nodded, recognizing the change in the normally happy teen. "I guess there's really nothing we can do unless one of them talks to us," Finn admitted sadly, wishing that being the stepbrother meant Kurt would open up more to him. But they all knew Kurt still wasn't one to tell everyone what was bothering him. For goodness sake it had taken Kurt getting his life threatened for him to tell anyone how bad the bullying had gotten, and that had only been weeks after it had happened.

"Yeah…" Mercedes said worriedly, "Ok, let's work on this thing."

Finn grinned at Mercedes who winked and nodded at the band. The slow, beautiful orchestra kicked in and Finn stepped forward, inhaling deeply.

I have often dreamed  
>Of a far off place<br>Where a hero's welcome  
>Would be waiting for me<br>Where the crowds will cheer  
>When they see my face<br>And a voice keeps saying  
>This is where I'm meant to be<p>

Suddenly Mercedes ran up and hip bumped Finn out of the way, causing the majority of the room, to chuckle.

Gonna shout it from the mountaintops  
>A star is born<br>It's a time for pulling out the stops  
>A star is born<br>Honey, hit us with a halleluia  
>The kid came shining through<br>Girl, sing the song  
>Come blow your horn<br>A star is born 

Finn was now sitting on the piano, his arms flung out to the side, causing several broken giggles, one that sounded suspiciously like Rachel and Kurt, but when he looked at them they appeared completely composed.

I'll be there someday  
>I can go the distance<br>I will find my way  
>If I can be strong<br>I know every mile  
>Will be worth my while<br>I'll go the distance

And be right where I belong.

Mercedes jumped up in the 'audience' standing behind Mike, putting her hands on his shoulders.

He's a hero who can please the crowd  
>A star is born<br>Come on ev'rybody shout out loud  
>A star is born<br>Just remember in the darkest hour  
>Within your heart's the power<br>For making you  
>A hero too <p>

Finn jumped off the piano and took several steps with one foot directly in front of the other before making his steps bigger and his shoulders broader.

Down an unknown road  
>To embrace my fate<br>Though that road may wander  
>It will lead me to you<br>And a thousand years  
>Would be worth the wait<br>It might take a lifetime  
>But somehow I'll see it through<p>

Mercedes went and sat in the empty chair next to Blaine grabbing his hand, her eyes sympathetic and kind.

So don't lose hope when you're forlorn  
>Just keep your eyes upon the skies <p>

Blaine looked over at Kurt who looked as surprised and concerned as Blaine did, looking over at Finn who carried a similar expression to Mercedes of worry.

Ev'ry night a star is  
>Right in sight a star is<br>Burning bringt a star is born

Finn sang strong, pretended to hold his hand up to everything behind him, his eyes tight shut in concentration.

And I won't look back  
>I can go the distance<br>And I'll stay on track  
>No I won't accept defeat<br>It's an uphill slope  
>But I won't lose hope<br>Till I go the distance  
>And my journey is complete <p>

Mercedes jumped from her seat and ran over straddling Kurt, whose eyes widened at the motion, looking over at Blaine who looked like he was going to laugh.

Like a beacon in the cold dark night  
>A star is born<br>Told ya ev'rything would turn out right  
>A star is born<br>Just when ev'rything was all at sea  
>The boy made history<br>The bottom line  
>He sure can shine<br>His rising sign is  
>Capricorn<br>He knew "how to"  
>He had a clue<br>Telling you a star is born 

Finn smiled as he ran over to Mercedes pulling her back to the center of the room, twirling her around as she popped her hip once he stopped.

Like a shooting star  
>I will go the distance<br>I will search the world  
>I will face its harms<br>I don't care how far  
>I can go the distance<br>Till I find my hero's welcome  
>Waiting in your arms...<p>

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel as Mercedes belted those notes she was so good at singing.

Here's a hero who can please the crowd  
>A star is born<br>Come on ev'rybody shout out loud  
>A star is born<br>Just remember in the darkest hour  
>Within your heart's the power<br>For making you  
>A hero too <p>

I will search the world

So don't lose hope when you're forlorn 

I will face its harms (Just keep your eyes upon the skies  
>Ev'ry night a star is)<p>

Till I find my hero's welcome (Right in sight a star is  
>Burning bright a star is born)<p>

Waiting in your arms

Everyone cheered wildly as they finished the song, beaming at each other. Kurt hugged Mercedes, but as his head got next to her ear he whispered,

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Cedes, I can handle it." Mercedes was about to reply when Sam took Kurt's place in his arms, kissing her softly.

"You were brilliant baby, as always," Sam praised, causing Mercedes to blush, grinning up at the blonde. She found Finn who was being kissed by Rachel, before her eyes fell on Kurt and Blaine who were smiling softly at each other. Something was going on, and she wasn't going to quit until she found out what.

_Ok sorry if that was terrible. Please review. Love all of my readers!_


	5. Lauren and Tina

_Ok, I apologize again that this chapter isn't that great, once again my excuse is that I am a Klaine writer and haven't spent enough time writing the others to get them right. So sorry! I don't own anyone or any song in this story._

_Lauren's version is the same as the original and Tina's version is Emily Osment's version_

"Girl!" Lauren said as she sat down on Tina's dark purple comforter. "This room is bitchin'," she claimed, grinning up at her friend.

"Thanks, my parents wouldn't let me get black and red, they said that was too evil," Tina chuckled, "So they let me get this." Lauren smiled, she liked Tina, neither of them cared all that much about what other people thought of them, beyond their friends and boyfriends, and even then they stayed true to themselves. "I'm going to grab me a soda, want one?" Tina offered.

"No, I'm good," Lauren replied, her eyes travelling around the room she had never been into. Tina left the room, heading for the kitchen, giving Lauren the chance to look more closely without being noticed. Most pictures were of the glee club or her family, well Lauren assumed it was her family, they were Asian and Tina looked a lot like the older woman in several of the pictures. There were a few pictures of Tina and Mike, and then there was one more, this one caught her eye because of the people in it. Or rather, the person, Artie. He was next to his locker, looking up at the camera, smiling softly. Lauren wondered if this picture was taken before or after the breakup. It wasn't as if the couple had stopped being friends after they weren't "them" anymore, it was something Lauren actually envied.

"I love that picture of him," Tina said, announcing her returned. Lauren turned to her, before looking back at the picture.

"When did you take it?" Tina shrugged,

"About a month ago, so, what did you have in mind for your song?" Lauren smirked up at her,

"I thought that since my man is kind of the definition of a man whore, Peggy Lee could help me out." Tina laughed before sitting down next to Lauren on the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" Lauren nodded, "Why are you with him. You know his history, you know what he did to Quinn and Finn and even Rachel. You know his past with housewives, and Santana. You have self respect, so… Puckerman?" Lauren inhaled, she had been waiting for someone to ask this, she hadn't really expected it to be Tina. She knew no one really saw Puck's true self, well maybe Kurt, she'd seen the way Kurt talked to Puck, and the way Puck let it happen, no one else other than her was allowed to do that and not get their teeth knocked out. No one knew how bad Puck's home life was. How he was his sister's main caregiver since his father was gone and his mother was usually drunk. Mrs. Puckerman wasn't a bad person, she just had her problems.

"He's not a bad guy you know, he'd kill me for saying this, but he's one of the sweetest boys I know." Tina looked at her like she'd grown an extra head. "That toughness is mostly an act, his dad, well he wasn't a nice guy, and Puck had to grow some tough skin, and pretend that nothing bothered him. Plus that also made him push real relationships away, he thought he wouldn't get hurt that way. But he reminds me of a kicked puppy most of the time. That's why when I first met him I had to be a bitch, let him know I wasn't going to be pushed away so easily. And now, I have him wrapped around my finger," she stated proudly, smiling softly at the thought of her boyfriend's soft brown eyes that always tended to look on the verve of scared.

"Never thought I'd ever hear anyone use the word 'sweet' to describe Noah Puckerman, but hey, whatever floats your boat," Tina shrugged.

"So what about you? You still have feelings for Artie or…" Lauren asked, waiting for an answer as she had just answered her question honestly.

"No, not like that, not anymore. I feel like Mike, he was always the one I was meant for. Like when I dreamed of a guy, he was it. He's polite and funny and sweet, let's not forget hot." Tina smiled, looking down shyly at her hands, "A lot of the time I wonder why he's with me and the rest of it, I believe it's fate, as cheesy as that sounds."

"That is pretty cheesy," Lauren admitted with a playful grin. Tina laughed and gently pushed her, but Lauren just laughed and then gasped, "I know the prefect song for you to sing!"

Tina glanced over at Lauren who was dressed in a fitted dress and a faux fur shawl. Tina was dressed in a loose flowing eggplant colored dress, the girls smiled at each other before the music of an upbeat yet smooth pop song began. Tina stepped out to the center of the choir room, put one foot easily in front of the other, swaying her hips gracefully.

_I know you _

_I walked with you _

_once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes_

_Is so familiar a gleam_

Lauren then stepped forward, gently bumping Tina out of her way, her own hips practically grinding as she moved them seductively, she didn't miss Puck's hard swallow and she smirked as the music changed into a quieter blueser rhythm.

**He's a tramp  
>But I love him<br>Breaks a new heart  
>Ev'ry day<strong>

Tina got back in front, twirling delicately before walking towards Mike.

_I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom_

_What they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

Just as Tina winked at Mike, Lauren sashayed, towards Puck, who looked visibly flustered. Lauren then took her shawl off and wrapped it around Puck's neck, pulling his head to hers.

**He's a tramp  
>They adore him<br>And I only hope  
>He'll stay that way<strong>

Tina smiled warmly at Mike, kissing his cheek chastely before pulling him to his feet, much to his surprise.

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did_

_**Once upon a dream**_

Lauren joined the last part of Tina's verse before raising her eyebrow at Puck and removing her shawl, he almost looked like he was about to protest when Lauren walked away.

**He's a tramp**

Then Lauren stood in front of Rachel, pointing out Puck to her, as she put her arm around Rachel's shoulder. Rachel giggled softly at Lauren's dramatics. **  
>He's a scoundrel<strong>

Lauren then turned to Quinn, nodding to Puck who at this point had his eyebrows raised.**  
>He's a rounder<strong>

The next girl Lauren sung to, was Santana, she had her hand linked with Brittany's and a bright smile on her face. Lauren suddenly grabbed Puck's collar and pulled him over to Santana,**  
>He's a cad<br>**Before shoving him away once she finished her part. Puck looked slightly stunned, but everyone was enjoying it. Tina let Mike spin her around the floor, grinning as he put his arms around her waist, pulling her flush up against him.

_Once upon a time_

_I'd dreamed we'd be together_

_In love forever_

_Once upon a night_

_I was wishing for a never_

_Never ending_

Tina was dipped by Mike as Lauren leaned up against Puck. Twisting alongside his body which had sat back down.

**He's a tramp  
>But I love him<br>Yes, and even I  
>Have got it pretty bad<br>**

As she sang the last line she grabbed his shirt tightly, pulling his face as close to hers as it could get, clawing with the other hand down lightly down his cheek.

_Once upon a time  
>Once upon a night<br>Once upon a wish  
>Once upon a dream<em>

Mike and Tina had begun to waltz around the room, grinning at each other as Tina's dress streamed beautifully out around her.

**You can never tell **

**When he'll show up**

**He gives you plenty of trouble**

Lauren cocked her eyebrow and hip at her boyfriend, as if waiting for an explanation. Mike picked Tina up off the ground, spinning her around with her feet pointed out and her legs wrapped gracefully around his calf. It looked as if the couple had practiced the routine, but Lauren knew they had not.

_I know you  
>I danced with you<br>Once upon a night  
>There we were<br>Wishing this dance__**  
>Would last forever all time<strong>_

Lauren sung along with Tina on the last part, looking straight into Puck's eyes. He smiled softly at her, she managed to be sweet and sexy at the same time.

**I guess he's just a  
>No 'count pup<br>But I wish that he  
>Were double<strong>

Lauren popped her hip and lowered her shoulder and several people in the room cheered as Puck let out a soft groan.

_I hope it's true_

_This vision is more_

_than what it seems_

At this lyric Tina danced away from Mike, but held her hand out as though longing to be with him again.

**He's a tramp  
>He's a rover<br>And there's nothing  
>More to say<strong>

Lauren sat in the chair next to Puck, shrugging and looking throw her eyelashes at him, shaking her head.**  
><strong>

_Cause if dreams do come true_

_I know what we'll do_

_We'll dance once again_

_The way we did then_

_Once upon a dream_

Tina and Mike once again began to dance together, both beaming, grinning like a couple still in their honeymoon phase. Lauren then turned to Puck, smiling lustfully.

**If he's a tramp  
>He's a good one<br>And I wish that I  
>Could travel his way<strong>

_**Wish that I could travel his way**_

_**Wish that I could travel his way**__ Once upon a dream.__**  
><strong>_

Lauren stood and walked away, moving her hips like a runway model and Puck was pretty sure he was drooling, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Just as they finished singing, Tina spun out of Mike's hold and Lauren whipped around, ending the song with a wink as Tina smiled. Everyone was one their feet, expect Lauren who had been picked up and spun around by Puck who was now kissing her deeply.

"Guys, take it easy," Mr. Shue said, even as he smiled softly. A moment later the two badasses parted and Puck put Lauren's feet back on the ground. She looked at him mildly dazed,

"You're getting better at that."

_Reviews are drugs… please support my habit… Quinn and Brittany are next._


	6. Quinn and Brittany

_**I am SO sorry I took forever to update. Got a lot on my plate. But I hope you like this chapter. These songs I thought were PERFECT for these two. Tho I had to butcher Quinn's song so it would fit with Brittany. But RIB does it all the time so… I still don't own these characters or these songs. I'll let you know when I do. Please review.**_

**Bold is Quinn**

_Italics is Brittany_

Quinn sighed as she entered Brittany's house. She had nothing against Brittany, in fact she was one of her best friends, there were just times that Brittany drove her crazy with her childishness. Quinn had been through a pregnancy, being kicked out, her parent's divorce, not to mention the Finn, Puck, Sam debacle. She just wasn't up for listening to theories that Lord Tubbington was conspiring to publish her diary, or trying to sneak into her room at night to braid her hair, or whatever new story Brittany had come up with that week.  
>"Quinn," Brittany asked softly, almost as if her feelings were hurt. Quinn looked up at her as she scrolled through Disney songs online. "Why do you hate me? You didn't used to hate me. Is it because I'm a better singer, or prettier than you?" Quinn stared at her in disbelief, where did she get her confidence, even if some of it was false.<p>

"I don't hate you, Brittany," Quinn claimed, but the other blonde apparently didn't believe her.

"You didn't want to work with me, and Santana didn't even have to tell me for me to figure that out." Brittany said, sitting still on her bed.

"Oh and I bet you were just thrilled to work with me," Quinn bit, unwilling to be the only one who wasn't ok with their partner.

"I don't mind, you're cool. Not as awesome as Santana," Brittany admitted but just as Quinn was about to speak she continued, "Or Kurt, or Blaine, or Artie, or…"

"Ok Brittany, I get the point," Quinn hissed, not wanting to hear who else was more likeable that her.

"What happened to you Quinn? You used to be great, now you're mad all the time," Quinn paused, how had ditsy Brittany noticed? "Everyone has seen it, we just don't know what to do to help you." Quinn stared at her friend, since when had they wanted to help?

"I appreciate that, but can you please just help me pick out songs so I can go home." Brittany didn't look hurt, she just sighed softly and quickly youtubed a song that had been from her sister's favorite movie.

"Quinn you have to stop trying to be a grown up all the time. We are seventeen years old."

"About to be 18 and we are about to be thrust into the real world where your stupidity won't be seen as charming or acceptable. You need to GROW UP!" Quinn screamed, Brittany was taken aback but just smiled softly,

"I have the perfect song for you to sing."

-Glee club!—

Quinn already had tears in her eyes and she hadn't even started singing yet. Brittany nodded at Brad who began playing, Brittany then grabbed Quinn's hands and pulled her so that they were spinning in a circle, like they used to do as children playing 'ring around the rosy'

_When you rush around in hopeless circles,  
>searching everywhere for something true,<br>you're at the age of not believing,  
>when all the make-believe is through<em>.

Quinn jerked out of Brittany's hold and Quinn didn't miss Santana or Kurt's looks of warning, even though it was Brittany's choreography. Quinn sighed heavily, shaking her head.

**I am not a child now  
>I can take care of myself<br>I mustn't let them down now  
>Mustn't let them see me cry<br>I'm fine, I'm fine**

Brittany smiled softly and took Quinn's face in her hands, and for a moment Brittany looked far more mature and wiser than Quinn.

_When you've set aside your childhood heroes  
>and your dreams are lost upon a shelf,<br>you're at the age of not believing  
>and, worst of all, you doubt yourself<em>.

Brittany motioned to the entire room as if presenting it to Quinn, as her dreams. Quinn inhaled a shaky breath before also motioning though her points were harsh and cold.

**I'm too tired to listen  
>I'm too old to believe<br>All these childish stories  
>There is no such thing as faith<br>And trust and pixie dust**

Brittany giggled and shook her head, tapping Quinn playfully on the nose, causing the jaded blonde to scowl. But then Brittany pointed out Kurt and Blaine who both chuckled, having not realized that they had joined hands and had locked their calves together. Then Brittany pointed to Mr. Shu, who was beaming proudly at her.

_You're a castaway where no one hears you  
>on a barren isle in a lonely sea.<em>

Quinn's face fell, part of it an act and part of it being too tired to fight what was really going on in her life. Brittany saw so much beauty when she looked around, and it wasn't all because of how ditsy she was, a lot of it was just the fact that she was Brittany. And Quinn knew that's why everyone loved her, it wasn't that they felt sorry for her, it's that they wished they could see life through her eyes and being with her gave you just a glimpse.

**I try  
>But it's so hard to believe<strong>

Quinn had been burned, everyone knew that, but as she looked around the room, so had everyone else. Puck had been told he impregnated his best friend's girlfriend, and was willing to do whatever he could to help. Finn had been hurt by Quinn, Rachel and Puck. Lauren, though she put on a tough façade, they knew she'd been teased mercilessly in elementary school about her weight, that's why she was as hard as she was. Mike had to be amazing at everything he did, and yet had to hide his true passion from his parents. Mercedes had to fight for every single solo she got, even though she probably had the best female voice in the room. And Kurt and Blaine… no, too easy.

_Where did all the happy endings go?  
>Where can all the good times be?<br>_

Quinn followed Brittany over once again to Kurt and Blaine who were grinning brightly at her and she kissed them both on the cheek before running over to Santana and kissing her lips softly. She then showed the linked hands of Finn and Rachel, Puck and Lauren, Sam and Mercedes, and Tina and Mike. Ok, so everyone ELSE got a happy ending , but staying to what they planned, Quinn smiled slightly before her face fell once more.

**I try  
>But I can't see what you see<br>I try, I try, I try...**

Brittany pouted slightly before smirked and running over to the side of the room and pulling a full length mirror, moving Quinn in front of it.

_You must face the age of not believing,  
>doubting everything you ever knew,<br>until at last you start believing_

Quinn saw the beautiful teenage girl looking back at her, and she knew she wouldn't be like that forever. That one day here neck would sag and her face would become wrinkled and… Brittany grinned and hit her hair playfully, causing Quinn to let out genuine laugh. Then Brittany took her hand and spun her around, and whether it was actually supposed to happen, Quinn realized Brittany had been right. She was seventeen, she was supposed to be making mistakes (so maybe the pregnancy was a bit much) but the point was, she had her entire life to be a grown up. In that moment, in the choir room with the only people who had ever truly cared about her, she was just a teenager, with a bright, brilliant future in front of her. Tears began to stream down her face and she smiled up at Brittany who grinned back.

**I can finally see it  
>Now I have to believe<br>All those precious stories  
>All the world is made of...<br>Faith, and trust... and pixie dust**

Everyone took that as an incentive to come to the middle of the room and pull Quinn into a group hug.

_there's something wonderful in you._

Quinn was laughing and crying at the same time as Sam picked her up and spun her around, making her feel five years old again, in the best possible way.

**So, I'll try  
>Because I finally believe<br>I'll try, cuz I can see what you see, I'll try.**

Mr. Shu looked at the group, he had expected this challenge to just be a simple fun little thing, but this had been the third song to really mean something to the singers, if not everyone in the club. Santana had used her song to come out for goodness sake. And now Quinn was using it to allow everyone to help her, though as he watched Brittany bouncing around joyfully, he thought maybe most of the work had already been done.

_**Ok, that's done. PLEASE review! I need the harsh reviews as much as I want the good ones. Please! Oh and Kurt and Puck is next…eventually.**_


	7. Kurt and Puck

_Ok, this by far became my favorite chapter! The performance didn't turn out like I had expected it to, but once I started writing it that way it flowed so easily I had to just go with it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the songs in this story._

Kurt smiled as he held the door open for Puck who had become one of his best friends, especially once Kurt showed him and Finn that he could kick ass at Mario Kart.

"Hey," Puck greeted, clapping his hands together, "Let's get this party started." Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes, but Puck had become almost endearing.

"So tell me you already know the lyrics to 'Junkyard Society Rag'," Kurt asked, closing the front door and putting his hands on his hips, expectantly.

"Sorry, dude, not a Disney freak like your boyfriend," Puck replied, taking a brownie from the plate that Kurt had sat out. "I've seen the movie, just don't know it by heart," Puck defended himself from Kurt's 'bitch face'. Kurt sighed heavily,

"Fine, let's start with that." Both he and Puck knew that Puck hadn't been the target of Kurt's true anger in a couple years and probably never would be.

"Speaking of the hobbit, I'm surprised he's not here," Puck teased, smiling cheekily. Kurt bit his bottom lips softly before looking over at Puck,

"He'll probably be over here tonight." Puck saw Kurt's face and knew there was more to it than that, but he didn't say anything else and nodded. "Ok, here we go," Kurt handed him sheet music with the lyrics, Kurt knew him well.

An hour of rehearsal passed before Kurt covered his face with his hand and let out a moan.

"Noah," he groaned, Puck turned confused to the boy who always carried himself with such pride and confidence, and saw how utterly defeated he looked.

"I'm sorry, man, I didn't think I was doing that bad," it wasn't about him, and Puck knew that. But he also knew asking Kurt straight out what was wrong, would get him nowhere.

"No," Kurt sighed softly, turning the music off and turning to Puck. "Have you ever had the parent of a girl you were with, hate you more than anything?" Puck wasn't sure what he had been expecting to be wrong, but that question didn't fit any of his scenarios.

"Of course, I mean, I don't 'date' girls, but Santana's mother hated me, any girl who so much as mentions my names gets an hour lecture of how I got Quinn pregnant and if they continue to hang out with me, they will be too." Kurt smiled sympathetically at him, before looking down at his own hands. "Why'd you ask me that? You are every parents' dream boyfriend. You're polite and smart, funny, nice, I mean I'm sure you buy the best gifts ever." Kurt chuckled lightly, but then sadness replaced it and Puck felt like he had just kicked Kurt's puppy.

"Yeah well, apparently I turned his son into a queer, so…" Puck's blood boiled instantly in his viens,"

"BLAINE'S FATHER SAID THAT?" Puck screamed, taking Kurt by surprise, causing him to jump,

"Whoa, ok, didn't expect that. Um," Kurt said quietly, staring at the ground. "Ever since Santana went over to his house, Mr. Anderson is convinced that Blaine wants to change, I just won't let him." Kurt sounded sadder than Puck had heard in a while, he surprised both of them when he put his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"If that bastard can't see that you are amazing person and that you are perfect boyfriend, then it's his lost, because not only is he going to lose the opportunity to meet you, he's going to lose his son."

"No," Kurt shook his head firmly, "I will not let Blaine choose me over his father, no matter how much it hurts me," Kurt wiped a tear that managed to slip out.

"If Blaine chose his father, he would be lying to himself, not just to him. He's gay, Kurt, I've been forced to watch time and time again how he basically eye fucks you every chance he gets." Kurt raised his eyebrow, glaring at Puck, but Puck just grinned, "And not only that, have you ever noticed how he just stares at you, like, for no other reason that he is so fucking in love with you he doesn't know what else to do." Kurt smiled softly, looking up at Puck,

"How would you know what that stare looks like?" Kurt teased, Puck motioned into the kitchen,

"Cuz it's how your dad and Mrs. H. stare at each other, like there no one else on earth." Kurt's heart skipped a beat and he threw his arms around Puck, causing Puck to freeze in shock but only for a moment, before he returned the hug. "Kurt, this is Mr. Anderson's problem to work out. Your job, is to be here when Blaine needs you, which knowing you, you are already awesome at." Kurt pulled away, looking at Puck like he'd grown an extra head,

"When did you become so smart?" Kurt asked, smiling softly at the "tough guy".

"Maybe when I realized that being a bad ass will get me nowhere, and if I want to be the kind of father and husband someone is going to want one day, I have to grow up." Kurt smiled warmly at him and took his hand, none of the glee guys reacted to physical contact from Kurt anymore. No one flinched, or pulled away, or even tensed slightly, it was as normal as any other guy touching them, and Kurt would forever be grateful that it had reached that point.

"Noah, Lauren is lucky to have you, and one day you are going to make an amazing dad," Kurt promised and Puck smirked, he loved how in front of Kurt, he didn't have to be Puck, he could just be Noah. "But I need you to be bad ass until this assignment is over so don't go all castrated husband on me now." Puck laughed loudly and nodded,

"Wouldn't risk your wrath, Princess."

"Ah-Ah," Kurt scolded, "Until next prom, I am still your Queen." Puck couldn't help but chuckle, glad that Kurt hadn't let that stupid prank get to him, but instead had used it to show everyone how _he _was the real bad ass.

"Oh I apologize Your Highness, I never intended to offend you." Puck played along, bowing his head in false humility.

"Hmm, I'll let it slide this time, but next time you slip, it's _Off with his head,"_ They were both laughing when Finn walked in, looking from his brother to his best friend confused and surprised. He knew Puck and Kurt were close, but Kurt had been so upset lately, part of him expected to find Puck in bloody pieces and Kurt sobbing on the couch. Instead they were laughing like bros.

"Oh hey, Finn," Puck greeted, still laughing slightly as he was glad to once again see a light in Kurt's eyes.

"Hey," Finn replied before slowly going upstairs, trying not to think too hard about the situation he'd walked in on, it made his head hurt.

"Ok, we really need to finish this," Kurt claimed, looking down at the sheet music,

"I agree."

Puck looked over at Kurt and winked, as Kurt adjusted his costume, grinning at his duet partner. Kurt looked disheveled, probably more than anyone in the club had seen him except Blaine, Mercedes and Rachel. His hair was messy, he was wearing a vest that was buttoned wrong, and the hoes he was wearing had holes and runs in them. Puck was wearing torn jeans and a worn ACDC t-shirt with a leather jacket on top. Kurt picked up the mirror that laid on the piano amongst the other things he would need for his act, Kurt Hummel never did anything half way. The music started and Kurt looked in the mirror, gasping in horror at the sight.

**Girl, we've got work to do  
>Pass me the paint and glue<strong>

He picked up the eyeliner and carefully spread it on as he sang.

**Perfect isn't easy  
>But it's me<strong>

Kurt looked over at Puck who grabbed Kurt in staged roughness, pulling him close, Kurt pretended to be indignant, while Santana and Lauren cat called.

_In junkyard society  
>I'm repelled by all propriety<br>Humility and modesty _

Puck grinded into Kurt at this point, causing Kurt to squawk in offense, 'trying' to free himself from Puck's grasp._  
>Good manners and sobriety<br>I always gulp my meat  
>My clothes are never neat<em>

Kurt rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the line, a snobbish expression on his face._  
>Alas, I lack all poise<br>I'm full of natural noise_

Puck burped loudly and Kurt jerked out of Puck's hold and glared at him, his arms crossed in front of him.

_In junkyard society  
><em>

Kurt strutted over to the piano once again and applied a skin toned powder, making a show of the application. Before using his hairspray to fix his hair, he smirked seductively.**  
>When one knows the world is watching<br>One does what one must**

The countertenor the rolled down his leggings to cover the holy tights before raising an eyebrow at Blaine, **  
>Some minor adjustments, darling<br>**He adjusted his pants so that it wasn't too vulgar, but they all knew the sexual implication, Mr. Shu shook his head, but there was a small smirk on his lips. Kurt unbuttoned the vest, letting it hang open.

**Not for my vanity  
>But for humanity<strong>

He was now in front of Blaine, swaying his hips in a way Blaine thought should be illegal, Kurt was teasing him in a manner that had Blaine, though he had been warned, practically whimpering.

**Each little step a pose**

Kurt did a runway pose, winking lightheartedly at the rest of the glee club, all of whom were grinning knowing this was Kurt at his most playful.**  
>See how the breeding shows<br>Sometimes it's too much for even me  
><strong>

Puck walked past Kurt who was acting too good for Puck, holding his nose in the air, his hands on his hips.

_I am the mutual un-elite  
>An underclass from my head to feet<br>_Kurt pretended to clean his nails, appearing bored.

_My deeds are spiteful  
>my mischief pure <em>

He grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled the smaller teenager back into the middle of the room. Kurt swatted at him, while Puck continued to sing, an impish grin on his face

_I got a natural disorder  
>for which there's no cure <em>

__Kurt sighed exaggeratingly, approaching Puck with a fiercely hungry look on his face.

**But when all the world says, "Yes"  
>Then who am I to say "No"?<strong>

Suddenly though, Kurt spun around and instead got in Blaine's lap, throwing his head back, his arms around Blaine's neck.**  
>Don't ask a mutt to strut like a show girl<br>No, girl, you need a pro**

Puck scowled at Blaine who played along and looked self -satisfied as Kurt ran his fingers through his un-gelled hair.

_Check out the junkyard _

_Step to the junkyard society rag _

Puck pulled Kurt out of Blaine's lap and brought Kurt's body against his. Everyone chuckled, knowing that Puck was as straight as they come, but was playing this part very well._  
>That's where you're nobody's perfumed pet <em>

Both Kurt and Blaine fake glared angrily at Puck for that line, Kurt once again stepping away from Puck, walking back towards the piano and leaning against it._  
>Where you can wet<br>where you want to wet _

Kurt snarled at in brashness of Puck to say such a thing, the club was laughing and clearly getting into it._  
>Where you put charity on the shelf <em>

_The only one that you'll look out for  
>is you, yourself<br>_Puck put his finger under Kurt's chin only to have to Kurt jerk his head away.

**Not a flea or a flaw**

Kurt motioned to himself, with a superior sneer.

_No distemper shots from the vet  
><em> 

Puck moved to once again grab Kurt, but this time, Kurt dodged him, holding out his hand,

**Take a peek at that paw**

Puck rolled his eyes before pulling Sam out of his chair (all planned of course) and fake punched him in the stomach

_Show your temper, mean as you can get ( _**La la la la)  
><strong>

Kurt shook his head and cocked his hip, one hand on the jutted bone.

__**Perfection becomes me, nest ce pas?**

Puck puffed out his chest with pride, smiling in a way that everyone recognized as 'I know I'm going to get what I want' way.

_Down at the yard where we live and let  
>Chaos and trouble<br>Oh, I do it double _

__Kurt spun around gracefully, moving fluidly,**  
>Unrivaled, unruffled<br>I'm beauty unleashed  
>Yeah!<br>**Kurt threw his head back, exposing his neck, before snapping back up, his hair falling in his face slightly. Puck motioned to himself before pointing to Blaine,

_None of this play-it-safe house dog stuff _

Kurt pretended not to pay him much mind, looking at Blaine who to a certain extent really was staring at his boyfriend with is mouth slightly opened.

**Jaws drop, hearts stop**

Puck pulled out the belt he had around his waist and popped it sharply at Kurt.**  
><strong>_Our days are risky  
>Our nights are "ruff" <em>

Kurt leered at Puck, taking an empty chair and sat in it sideway, his hands propped on his crossed legs.

**So classic and classy  
>We're not talking Lassie<strong>

Kurt threw his leg over the back of the chair, straddling it, his hands gripping the back of the chair as he growled the line.

Puck waved his hand once again towards Blaine,

_The peaceful life leaves me ill at ease _

He yawned in bordom, then Kurt leaned backwards on the piano, looking at him, Kurt's arms spread across it._  
><em>

**Tho' many covet my bone and bowl  
>They're barking up the wrong tree<strong>

Kurt wiggled his hips and walked to the other side of the piano, hopping up on it, gracefully.**  
><strong>

_I'm crude and loud in a crowd _

Puck took Kurt's legs in his hand and tried to spin him around but Kurt shook his head, wagging his finger,

**You pretty pups all over the city  
>I have your hearts and you have my pity<br>**

He gave them all a sympathetic smile, before bouncing off the piano.

_And very proud of my fleas _

Puck threw his arms open as if presenting himself to Kurt, who ignored him.

**Pretty is nice but still**

_Step to the junkyard  
>Straight to the junkyard<br>_**  
>It's just pretty<strong>

Kurt flicked his wrist dismissively, as Puck circled him like a vulture.

_Doin' the junkyard  
><em>

Kurt turned and braced himself on Puck's shoulder before jumping up, Puck carrying him while he sat on one shoulder. Kurt threw his arms in the air as his last line came out, just like Puck's long and strong.

**Perfect, my dears  
>Is me<strong>_ (society rag)  
><em>

When it ended Puck flipped him so that he was holding Kurt under the knees and back. Kurt had his head thrown back and his arms still out. The room broke out in cheers and clapping, Kurt was about to come up when Blaine grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him deeply.

"That was amazing, Babe," he claimed. Kurt blushed slightly and grinned climbing out of Puck's arms only to throw his own around Blaine.

"Thanks Hon, Puck worked really hard on it," he smiled at Puck who smiled softly back. "So did you think the flirting was too much? I mean I know you saw it earlier but…" Kurt never wanted to do anything that made Blaine think he had anything to worry about in that department. Blaine chuckled,

"No, I thought it was really sexy actually," Blaine whispered and Kurt blushed further but he raised an eyebrow.

"So your kink is threesomes huh? Well I'm not so sure I'm willing to share," Kurt purred in his ear, the sensation of Kurt's hot breath on his flesh made Blaine shiver.

"Guys for real, I mean I know Kurt and Puck just put on the first five minutes of my favorite porn, but could you at least wait til we all leave to go at it?" Lauren asked, her arms wrapped around Puck's neck.

"Then you'd better hurry," Blaine stated, eyeing Kurt greedily.

"Boys," Mr. Shue interrupted, receiving an angry glare from both of them, "Not here." Both boys sighed but went back to their seats, linking hands.

"That was great guys, one more couple to go…"

_Was the flirting too much and unbelievable? Please review and let me know. Also, just so you know, Puck is completely straight, it's just an act. And when Mr. Shue told Klaine to tone down the lust, he was doing what he could have done with any of the couples acting that way. Shue isn't a villain in __**this**__ story hehe. Hope you enjoyed. Review please, it's just a click away. Thank you for reading___


	8. Rachel and Sam

_And once again this story becomes far more Klaine centered than I intended. Ah well. I tried. Hope you enjoy anyway. I don't own the songs or the characters and also italics is Sam, _**bold is Rachel.** Please review!

"Mom, could you get off my back," Sam cried, "Just this once!" Mrs. Evans narrowed her eyes at her son before raising her eyebrow daringly. Sam looked down at his shoes, before muttering an apology. Mrs. Evans softened and put Sam's test on the table,

"You are a better student than this, Samuel." The red D on the paper glared at him and he sighed heavily, plopping in the chair.

"I know mom, I just, I've been busy, and I have a lot on my plate. Mr. Shu has us doing an assignment plus booty camp, and football practice is full force, Coach Beiste is a beast, and plus it's senior years so all my classes are harder and I-" he buried his face in his hands. Mrs. Evans sat down next to him and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes,

"Maybe that is the hint sweetheart that you are taking on too much. Maybe you should…"

"No!" Sam replied quickly, "I love glee club, it's the best part of my day, I'll do better, I promise." Mrs. Evans sighed softly and kissed her son's hair,

"I love you, Sammy." Sam exhaled heavily when Mrs. Evans left the room, groaning softly and hitting his forehead on the table top. Only ten minutes passed before demanding knocking came from the front door and Sam groaned louder, he had completely forgotten Rachel was coming over and wasn't sure he could put up with the diva for long.

"Ok I have everything planned out already." Rachel said as she pushed her way in, without being asked. "I am going to sing Practically Perfect from Broadway's Mary Poppins, my two favorite…" Suddenly she saw Sam and froze, "Are you ok?" Sam smiled slightly, almost forgetting that Rachel was actually a good person.

"Bad day, but continue," he offered, Rachel hesitated but nodded.

"So as I was saying Practically Perfect is the perfect song for me and it has some back up singing, so I figure you can sing that and…"

"Actually Rachel, I know what I wanna sing, and it will work great as a mash-up to that song." Rachel looked at him surprised,

"You know Practically Perfect?"

"Yeah, my sister loves Mary Poppins and when she found out they were doing a play she downloaded that soundtrack as well. It's her favorite song on there," Sam claimed, pulling up the lyrics for the song he would be singing. Rachel looked at it, before looking at him slightly confused but nodded,

"I can make this work," she agreed. Sam smiled, Rachel may be overbearing at times, but she was generally a good person.

-glee club-

Rachel reached out and took Sam's hand, smiling softly at him,

"You are a good singer, and let's have some fun, shall we?" Sam smiled. Rachel wasn't the type to want to have 'fun' for a performance, but when she was told why Sam was singing the song, she decided it wasn't about being the best for once. Rachel grabbed her umbrella and got into position, standing with her legs crossed at her ankles, her hands folding gracefully onto of the umbrella handle.

**By the time the wind has blown****  
><strong>**The weather vane around****  
><strong>**I'll show you, if I can****  
><strong>**No matter what the circumstance****  
><strong>**For one thing I'm renown****  
><strong>**My character is spit-spot spic and span**

Sam looked down at the piece of paper he'd pulled out of his notebook, the D, and inhaled deeply.

_Proud of your boy  
>I'll make you proud of your boy<br>Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma  
>You're in for a pleasant surprise<em>

Rachel raised her nose snobbishly, though she had a warm smile,

**I'm practically perfect****  
><strong>**In every way**

******[Kurt]****  
><strong>**Practically perfect?****  
><strong>Kurt asked with a look of disbelief, Blaine played along and rolled his eyes.

******[Rachel]****  
><strong>**So people say****  
><strong>**Each virtue virtually knows no bound****  
><strong>**Each trait is great and patently sound**_  
><em> 

Blaine let out a 'ha' though Rachel had planned this and didn't take it personally. Sam took his football in one hand and tossed it in the air._  
><em> 

_I've wasted time  
>I've wasted me<br>So say I'm slow for my age  
>A late bloomer, Okay, I agree<em>

Rachel motioned to her body from head to toe, grinning pridefully.

**I'm practically perfect from head to toe****  
><strong>**If I had a fault it would never dare to show****  
><strong>**I'm so practically perfect****  
><strong>**In every way**

Sam pretended like he was going to start singing again, but then Rachel burst in front of him and continued.****

**Both prim and proper and never too stern****  
><strong>**Well-educated yet willing to learn****  
><strong>**I'm clean and honest, my manner refined****  
><strong>**And I wear shoes of the sensible kind****  
><strong> 

She wiggled her shoes which were indeed sensible, and fashionable, but only because Kurt had taken her to get them. Sam moved her to the side and let his arms fall heavy to his side.

****_That I've been one rotten kid  
>Some son, some pride and some joy<br>But I'll get over these lousin' up  
>Messin' up, screwin' up times<em>

Rachel took his hand, not at all in character, but she could see that Sam was hurting.

**I suffer no nonsense and whilst I remain****  
><strong>**There's nothing else I feel I need explain****  
><strong>**I'm practically perfect in every way****  
><strong>**Practically perfect, that's my forte****  
><strong>**Uncanny singers are hard to find****  
><strong>**Unique, yet meek, unspeakably kind****  
><strong> 

Sam put his free hand over his chest and puffed it out in determination.

****_You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part  
>Someone's gonna make good<br>Cross his stupid heart  
>Make good and finally make you<br>Proud of your boy_

**I'm practically perfect, not slightly soiled****  
><strong>**Running like an engine that's just been freshly oiled****  
><strong>**I'm so practically perfect****  
><strong>**In every way******

**Well, those are my credentials. Perhaps you have a few questions?****  
><strong> 

Kurt thoughtfully put his hand on his chin,

******[Kurt]****  
><strong>**Not temperamental?******

**[Rachel]****  
><strong>**Never.****  
><strong> 

Blaine crossed his arms looking at her skeptically,**  
><strong>**[Blaine]****  
><strong>**Not grouchy or gruff?******

**[Rachel]****  
><strong>**Oh, the very thought.**

Rachel dramatically put her hand on her forehead,****

**[Kurt]****  
><strong>**Will you stay tender****  
><strong>**When the going gets tough?******

**[Rachel]****  
><strong>**Quite the contrary.****  
><strong>_  
>Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer<br>You won't get a fight here, no ma'am  
>Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good<br>But that couldn't be all that I am_

It was then that both Rachel and Sam noticed Blaine flinching slightly and Kurt grabbing his hand. His boyfriend's hand seemed to be the only thing keeping Blaine from bursting into tears.

**Some minor improvements may not go amiss****  
><strong>**But at all times you must remember this****  
><strong>_  
>Water flows under the bridge<br>Let it pass, let it go  
>There's no good reason that you should believe me<br>Not yet, I know, but_

**[Kurt and Blaine]****  
><strong>**You're practically perfect****  
><strong>**In every way****  
><strong> 

Rachel knew without a doubt that neither boy was singing that to her, but rather to each other.

******[Rachel]****  
><strong>**I guarantee******

**[Kurt and Blaine]****  
><strong>**Practically perfect****  
><strong>**We hope you'll stay**_  
><em> 

They turned to Rachel, but only because it was planned that way, their hands remained tightly linked.

_Someday and soon  
>I'll make you proud of your boy<br>Though I can't make myself taller  
>Or smarter or handsome or wise<em>

Rachel looked at Blaine and considered stopping the song and telling Kurt to get him out, something was very wrong.

**Each virtue virtually knows no bound****  
><strong>**Each trait is great******

**[Kurt and Blaine]****  
><strong>**And patently sound******

**[Rachel]****  
><strong>**Patently sound****  
><strong>_  
>I'll do my best, what else can I do ?<br>Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you  
>Mom, I will try to<br>Try hard to make you  
>Proud of your boy <em>

No one needed to tell Kurt to get Blaine out, he did it on his own, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and pulling him straight through Rachel and Sam and out the door. Neither singer minded, they all knew something had been bothering Blaine for a while and it seemed to only be getting worse.

******I'm practically perfect, and here's my aim****  
><strong>**By the time I leave here you both will be the same****  
><strong>**You'll be practically perfect.******

**[Rachel and Sam]****  
><strong>**You (We) will be practically perfect****  
><strong>**In every way**

Once it was over everyone applauded, smiling happily, though everyone knew their mind was on the couple that had run out of the room.

"Should we-?" Finn began, knowing that as much time as Blaine had spent at the Hudmel's before, it seemed there wasn't a day he wasn't there recently.

"No," Santana said softly, "Leave them alone." She intertwined hers and Brittany's fingers, knowing not every gay kid was as lucky as she was to have their parents accept their partners. Santana just had a hard time understanding how someone could hate Kurt as much as she knew Mr. Anderson did. She had the feeling something bad was going to happen soon.

_Next chapter will be the last. FINALLY! I wrote the last chapter first, so it shouldn't be too long until it's up. Thanks for sticking with me. *heart*_


	9. Kurt and Blaine

_Oh goodness this fic. Thank GOD it's over! Thank you all for sticking with. Please review! I don't own anyone or the songs in this fic. _

_Italics is Kurt_

**Bold is Blaine**

_**Both is both **_

Mr. Shue wasn't sure why he was at McKinley at 7:30 in the morning on a Monday, but he found himself walking the familiar halls, wondering what on earth possessed him to come in. But as he walked past the auditorium he froze as the sounds of the Rachmaninov Piano Concerto 3. That was one of the most difficult piano pieces known to pianists, and Will had never heard it played so flawlessly by anyone other than professional pianist. He couldn't resist his curiosity and he carefully opened the door and peeked in, rather shocked to find Blaine, beating away at the piano as if he'd been playing this piece since he was born. He walked all the way in, stopping when he saw the stained face of the boy, who didn't even seem to be focused on what he was doing. Suddenly the door on the opposite side of the room burst open, in no attempt to keep his presence unknown, Kurt ran down the stairs and to the stage before Mr. Shue even comprehended who it was. It also took him a moment because Kurt looked so….very un-Kurt like. He was wearing form fitting denim jeans, and a white v neck tee shirt, his hair was controlled but certainly not styled like it normally was. Mr. Shue got the feeling he had gotten a text from Blaine while he was getting ready and he just threw on the easiest thing he could find. Blaine didn't stop playing until Kurt grabbed his hands, literally pulling him away from the piano. It was then, with nothing to distract him, and only Kurt to be witness, (well that's what they thought) that he broke down, falling into Kurt's arms. The tears became sobs and Mr. Shue couldn't help but stare in slight shock at the couple. He'd seem Kurt break down, many times, but this was new, and much more uncomfortable, but Kurt seemed to be, if not used to it, certainly unsurprised.

"I've got you, honey, " he heard Kurt whisper, "It's just us, no one can touch us here, I've got you." Mr. Shuster stared, almost disbelieving at the boy before him, that somewhere along the past year or two, had become a man. He was holding Blaine, with no hesitation, no shame or fear, and Mr. Shue knew they only held each other like that when they were alone, or in glee club.

"He was so happy, Kurt," Blaine sobbed, "When I was talking to you about Santana he thought I was talking to her." Mr. Shue couldn't see Blaine's face, but he saw Kurt's violent flinch, and he knew something bad happened.

"We know how your dad feels about us, we can't blame him for hoping…" Kurt was cut off as Blaine snapped his head up angrily,

"Yes, we can! I love _you_, I am GAY!" Blaine cried, grabbing Kurt's forearms, releasing his waist as he looked into Kurt's eyes. "And I am not able to change that, I would if I could!" Suddenly Mr. Shue saw the hurt in Kurt's eyes as if Blaine had stabbed him through the heart, and metaphorically, he probably had. "Oh God, I didn't mean it like that, shit." Blaine hissed as he too saw Kurt's pain,

"It's all right," Kurt murmured, though they all knew it wasn't. Mr. Shue didn't even know the situation, and he knew nothing about it was.

"Babe, I'm so sorry, I wouldn't give you up for anything, I just wish my father could look past the fact that you are a guy and just see how much I love you," Blaine whimpered, looking hesitant until Kurt kissed his lips tenderly, Blaine released another sob, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss, though Kurt pulled back after a few moments and brushed Blaine's wild curls out of his face.

"Listen to me, I get your dad hates me, but it's not going to stop me from loving you, and somehow we'll figure it out," Kurt promised, smiling softly. Blaine sighed, laying his head back on his boyfriend's chest, his arms going back around his waist. "You wanna tell me exactly what happened? You're message kinda sound like a garbled mess of 'my dad wuvs Santana! Not me… you…kisses…. Nothing…' then I heard, "I love you," and that was it. So would you care to explain?" Blaine was smiling at Kurt's repeating of the message, but winced as he scrubbed his face on Kurt's shirt before pulling away quickly,

"This isn't like Alexander McQueen or Valentino, right?" Blaine breathed, looking at the shirt. Kurt rolled his eyes and snorted,

"Does it look like McQueen or Valentino? It's Target, though don't tell anyone that." Blaine chuckled,

"On fear of death." Blaine swore, Kurt shook his head,

"Not death, pain, lots of pain," Blaine giggled and Mr. Shue couldn't help but smirk as he had never heard Kurt playful. "So, you done deflecting and ready to tell me what happened?" Blaine sighed, knowing he couldn't have avoided it forever. Mr. Shue felt bad for these boys, they fought every day for even a small amount of the same respect that straight couples had. And it showed, Will had never looked at any of his girlfriends like Blaine was looking at Kurt at that moment, with pure love and trust, knowing that there was no judgment or anger or pity.

"I came downstairs after talking to you, and he was grinning from ear to ear, looking at me like I've haven't seen since I've come out." Blaine explained, Kurt was lazily running his fingers through Blaine's hair, "I asked him what it was for, and he said…" Blaine choked on his words, before Kurt kissed him lightly, and he was able to continue, "He said he was glad I'd gotten over my ridiculous fag phase and was with a girl again." Kurt was blinking rapidly and Mr. Shue knew he was blinking back tears, even as he comforted Blaine. "When I told him I was still with you, he just got furious and went off and said…" Blaine shuttered, "Well he said things I'd rather not repeat if that's ok," Kurt nodded, nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck. They said silent for a moment before Blaine pulled back slightly and kissed Kurt deeply, "Sing for me?" Kurt thought for a moment before smiling and taking a deep breath,

_In a perfect world  
>One we've never known<br>We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world  
>We'll create our own<br>I may not be brave or strong or smart  
>But somewhere in my secret heart<em>

_I know  
>Love will find a way<br>Anywhere I go  
>I'm home<br>If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day  
>Somehow we'll come through<br>Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way<em>

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend with so much love and gratefulness that Mr. Shue felt he was invading on an intimate moment between the two.

**I was so afraid****  
><strong>**Now I realize****  
><strong>**Love is never wrong****  
><strong>**And so it never dies******

**There's a perfect world****  
><strong>**Shining in your eyes**

Kurt smiled warmly and kissed his lightly.

_**And if only they could feel it too**__**  
><strong>__**The happiness I feel with you**__****_

_**They'd know**__**  
><strong>__**Love will find a way**__**  
><strong>__**Anywhere we go**____**  
><strong>__**we're home**__**  
><strong>__**If we are there together**__****_

_**Like dark turning into day**__**  
><strong>__**Somehow we'll come through**__**  
><strong>__**Now that I've found you**____**  
><strong>__**Love will find a way**__**  
><strong>__**I know love will find a way**_

"Thank you Warblers for making us awesome at acepella," Kurt said after a moment causing both men to laugh happily and Blaine kissed Kurt's face several times.

"I love you so much, and screw my Dad if he doesn't see that," Blaine said sternly. Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend,

"Babe, my Dad had 13 years to get used to the idea that I was gay before I came out to him, maybe you should give your dad some time…" Blaine hummed softly snuggling deeper into Kurt's embrace and inhaled deeply. "I love you too, though, always," Kurt replied, Mr. Shue didn't think he would be able to leave without catching the boys attention so he continued to stand quietly. He had made the partners for the Disney assignment based on voice plus if they hadn't worked together before, but listening to the two teenagers sing, he wished he had paired them together and let them sing it in class. Though he didn't know if it would have been their choice in that situation or not, still he'd make sure to mention it for sectionals, just in case. He studied them a while longer, their faces were together, Blaine's temple against Kurt's cheek, their arms wound around each other, their bodies comfortable against each other, they were in their own world. And they were the only ones privileged to this world, even Mr. Shue was barred, for there was something surrounding them. And invisible force of strength and love that kept any stray words or glares away. In that moment they were completely untouchable. They were together, and they were home.

_The end… Please review_


End file.
